Something Fishy
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 64 Production Number: '''310 '''Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: All Flocked Up Next Episode: N/A '"Something Fishy" '''is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Russell Featuring Roles *Giggles *Petunia *Mime *Flaky *Sniffles Appearance Roles *Lumpy *Toothy *Nutty *Mittens/Honey *Handy *The Mole *Pop Plot It is "pet day" at school and Giggles, Sniffles, and Russell show off their pets. Russell has a piranha. He feeds it a drumstick to demonstrate its carnivorous tendencies. The class cheers as it quickly devours the drumstick and the bone it was attached to. Later, in art class, the children are hard at work, building props for the school play. Russell's fish starts snapping at Sniffles' mouse, attracting Giggles' attention. She pushes the mouse cage away and waves her finger at the fish. The fish reponds by hissing angrily at Giggles' cat, scaring it away. Giggles, distracted by her fleeing cat, doesn't notice the fish jump into her cup. Later in science class, Lumpy teaches the kids about the digestive system. Giggles, bored out of her mind, takes a drink from her cup. She suddenly gasps and asks Lumpy if she can go to the bathroom. In the hallway, Flaky is trying to decide which restroom she should go in. Giggles runs past her to the girls' room and rushes to the nearest open stall. Petunia, sitting on the neighboring toilet and reading a newspaper, hears Giggles screaming and sees a pool of blood seeping in from Giggles' stall. Petunia panics, wanting to leave but unable to since she's (almost) out of toilet paper. The fish comes out of her toilet and eats her, before disappearing down the flushing toilet. Flaky, who is happily washing her hands at the bathroom sink, realises that the fish has come out of the sink and chewed the flesh off her hands. She runs away, screaming, while the fish continues to bite down on her hand. Back in the hallway Russell holds his fish bowl while Flaky runs past him, screaming in pain and fear. The fish jumps from Flaky's hand back into its fish bowl, unnoticed. Lumpy runs over and drags Russell to the auditorium to dress him up for the school play. Lumpy takes off Russell's hat, hands him a flag attached to a pole, and, thanks to his stupidity, puts the fish bowl on Russell's head instead of a space helmet. On stage, Russell stands on a lunar set as Mime and Sniffles enter, dressed as aliens. Russell sees his fish swimming across his face, when it suddenly starts eating Russell's head. Russell thrashes in pain and chops the top of Sniffles' head off with his flag. Mime, having ducked the first assult, is cut in half vertically by another swing. Russell's skull is now completely exposed as his corpse falls down and stabs Sniffles' body with the pole of the flag. The audience, thinking this is part of the act, cheers wildly. The fish bowl and Russell's skull fall to the floor and the fish emerges from behind one of Russell's eye sockets, whereupon it belches loudly. Moral *Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life! Deaths #Giggles and Petunia are eaten alive by Russell's killer fish. #Sniffles' head is decapitated by a flag pole. #Mime is cut in half by a flag pole. #Russell's head is eaten by his killer fish. Goofs #The direction Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #Russell's hook switches hands a few times. #The fish bowl is not big enough to fit over Russell's head. It grows, however, when Russell enters the stage. #The sand and the underwater decorations disappear when Russell is wearing the fish bowl (though it's possible Lumpy took them out so he could put the bowl on Russell). #When Sniffles and Mime are holding out their hands, they have four fingers and a thumb on one of each hand (however this might not actually be a goof but rather an easier way to make the Vulcan salute). #If one pauses just as the top of Sniffles' head gets chopped off, they will see that Sniffles' eyes are missing. #When Mime walks on stage, he is wearing alien ears, but before Sniffles gets chopped, he is not wearing them any more. #In Mime's featuring pop-up he has a tail. In the actual episode, however, he doesn't have a tail. #When flaky runs past Russell, he his standing next to the door and lockers, a few meters away from the wall, however, when Lumpy enters the scene, Russell he is now standing in the middle of the hallway. Trivia #This is the first episode to show the Happy Tree Friends at school. #On the blackboard are pictures of Cuddles with a fork, Sniffles, and Flippy holding a grenade. #Mime is snoring as Lumpy lectures the class. This is the third time Mime has been able to produce a sound vocally (the other two are ''Happy Trails pt. 1 and Out of Sight, Out of Mime). #The writers poke fun at the debate over Flaky's gender by having her ponder over which bathroom to enter. #Lumpy takes off Russell's hat, revealing one long, curly hair which hasn't been seen in previous episodes. #This is the first regular episode to have Pop without Cub. #Mime's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Banjo Frenzy, while Sniffles' death is similar to Giggles' and Toothy's deaths from the same episode. #The plot of the school play is a refrence to Star Trek. #This is the first Internet episode to use a "Featuring" card, (until now, it was only used in the TV episodes). #In the sneak peak for the episode, Lumpy is smiling while teaching. In the actual episode, however, he isn't smiling. #This is one of the few episodes where there is a large cast and only a few characters die. #Russell's death is similar to his death in Sea of Love. #On the blackboard is a maths question that says ----------------------------------------3+6 ----------------------------------------17 -----------------------------------------5 -------------------------------------------9